In current practice, Wide Area Network (WAN) and/or Local Area Network (LAN) performance information is not centrally analyzed by a communication device coupled to such networks to account for information such as historical information, knowledge of network component (or network structure) to enable grouping, or to understand the correlation of information, etc. Lack of a central analysis may also result in the communication devices (e.g., a smart phone, computer, a router, etc.) operating with lower performance than otherwise possible because the communication devices have no means for knowing performance data that can be used to intelligently assess and manage performance of the communication device and/or network connection.